Crimson Eyes (Zero Kiryu)
by luesince
Summary: Set after Yuki is a vampire. The Academy has been repaired and the night class has returned with Yuki as a new student. A new girl joins the Academy to help Zero with the disiplinary comittee, but there is something strange about her. What is she hiding? Why is Kaname so cold to her? Not good at summaries. Just read it.


**Hey! This my newest story! It is based off of Vampire Knight and of course, it is a Zero x Oc fanfic. I don't own any of the Vampire Knight characters! Even though I wish I did... So hope you like it!**

As the sun sets, and the world begins to sleep a village is just now calming from it's daily turmoil. At the edge of this beautiful land is a teenage boy, dressed in traditional ninja clothing. His charcoal black hair rustles in the light breeze of the twilight. Little does he know, that he has a little shadow sneaking behind him.

"Achoo!" a sneeze bursts unexpectedly from a young girl. Realizing that her 'cover' has been blown, she quickly tries to hide behind a tree. The teenage boy she had been following around turns just in time to catch a glimpse of the girl before she disappeared. "Tsuki, I told you to stay at the house." he says in a slightly annoyed voice. The girl named Tsuki sheepishly comes out from her hiding spot. This small and adorable child has large, innocent, lavender eyes that seemed to twinkle in the light. Her long flowing locks are a soft snow white that fall to her hips. She wears a small cream kimono adorned in violet locusts. Her most unusual characteristic is the pair of milk white wolven ears atop of her head which are currently laid flat. She looks up at the boy with glimmering eyes. "But, brother, I wanna come with you." she protests between sniffles. The boy sighs and kneels down in front of her. "Tsuki your sick, you need to go home and rest..." "But I'm fine, really!" Tsuki shouts before going into a horrible cough attack. "No, your not. Now go back." the boy sternly says while standing. The girl sniffles again and sadly turns to head back to the house. The boy glimpses back at his little sister and, seeing her miserable expression sighs. "Tsuki, come here." Tsuki looks up at him and slowly returns to him. Suddenly, the boy picks Tsuki up and leans her on his shoulder. "Ahhh! Brother! Put me down!" the girl squeaks and wiggles desperately trying to get free from his grip. "I thought you wanted to come with me?" he chuckles. "I do, but why do you have to pick me up?" Tsuki whines. The boy smiles and says, "Because I can't let you slow me down." Tsuki grins and stops squirming only to kick her legs up and down in a playful way. "What are you doing?" the boy mumbles. "Nothing!" Tsuki giggles. The boy closes his eyes and sighs. Suddenly, his little sister gasps. His eyes snap open in alarm and he asks "What?" Tsuki squirms "Look! Fireflies!" She sighs pointing at the just now appearing lights of the mystical bugs. Tsuki suddenly starts to squirm uncontrollably, making her brother have to let her down. "OK, ok, go ahead." he chuckles. Tsuki runs to the lightning bugs and giggles dancing in tune to the flashing of the lights.

"BLAINE!" A deep male voice rings out through the lush forest. Tsuki freezes, then hangs her head like a defeated warrior. Her brother sighs and approaches her. "Tsuki, you know I have to go..." he whispers sorrowfully. "I know." Said girl mumbles. Blaine gently raises her chin so he could see her face. Yet, he's not surprised to see streaks of clear tears stream down her face. "Tsuki, I'll come back, you know I will. I will fight to come home to you." He desperately tries to comfort his dearest sister, even though he doesn't believe the words he says himself. The mission he was assigned was practically his death sentence. "BLAINE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" the voice calls again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Blaine stands, hiding his face with his bangs. "Good bye, little sister..." "Be safe, and return to me big brother..."

**Cliffy... Well, hope you like this adorable scene! There will be more! Review!**


End file.
